


We are Animals (english)

by laokeng



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng





	We are Animals (english)

Thirsty.  
Very thirsty.  
Stiles watched as the water drop slowly fell from the glasses and couldn't resist licking his lips. He is really thirsty, and his dry throat feels lingering. This is his tenth cup of water. Drinking water continuously does not relieve symptoms. He began to wonder if he was abnormal.  
Out of the window, the dazzling sunshine and buzzing noises in summer made him terribly upset. Incitement is the characteristic of young people. Stiles dropped the cup and the glass shattered instantly, scratching his hand.  
Blood, seeping from the wound, slowly slided down the broken glass. It was as if the tempting water had just slid down the glass wall.  
Attractive -  
Stiles was scared by his own thoughts, but with the same slayer, he took the bloody glass in his mouth and savored it. A drop of blood, melted in his mouth, brought a relief to the hot throat.  
When reason coming back, Stiles feard. In the moment he scared, he lost his glass residue. He locked in the corner of the kitchen, trembling slightly, and this happened again. He began to be scared and afraid of becoming a monster.  
Under the suppression of the volunteers led by Gerard, the supernatural creatures of Beacon were all confined to the Aixing House on the outskirts. There was screaming all day there, especially at night, and the screams were still heard. Rumor has it that Ai Xingfang had a perverted scientist who took supernatural creatures as a dangerous experiment.  
Stiles began to crank up and wondered what monster he had become. Thinking about whether or not he would be caught in Ai Xing’s house, he wondered whether he would be taken to experiment after he was locked in...  
"All in one group, go to the third block." The call to the police awakened Stiles. He washed his face and calmed himself and went out to gather.  
At the scene of the crime, Allison introduced him to the situation. "The blood of the deceased was sucked dry. There are two blood holes in the neck. It should be a vampire."  
"Not a werewolf?"  
Stiles's mouthful attracted Allison's white eyes. "You can't tell vampires and werewolves? You're not a qualified detective. This is probably the last time you attacked a vampire. You see, the depth and location of the bite marks are exactly the same as the case."  
Stiles nodded as if he couldn't understand. Suddenly he saw a sign, a sign that the three rings put together. "Allison, do you know what this is?"  
After seeing the sign, Allison was shocked. "Three tributes, they are coming!"  
Stiles puzzled. "Who?"  
Alison told him that ‘Three Tributes’ is a sign of a supernatural organization. Members of the organization are supernatural creatures. They are a terrorist organization for the purpose of rebelling against Gerard.  
Stiles nodded. Suddenly, he asked him to escort an inmate to Ai Xing House. He immediately returned to the police station. In the prison room, he saw a handsome, attractive person wearing a leather jacket. That's his prisoner, Derek. He looked at the record, which marked the "suspected trio leader." He looked up at him and the other person smiled at him. The bright eyes were particularly attractive.  
Derek suddenly said: "It's fun to ask you to come to me."  
Stiles ignored him and handcuffed him.  
Derek leaned over to his ear. "I can feel it. You and I are the same. We all want blood and violence. We are animals."  
Stiles retreated again and again to ensure a safe distance before he was escorted to the van.  
In the back seat of the prisoner, Derrick continued to smile at him. Playful smiles make Stiles restless.  
"YOU ARE NEW AND FRESH." Derek sucked his nose, very happy and excited.  
Stiles does not understand, "What is new?"  
"Vampire."  
Derek’s words confirmed Stiles and made him even more afraid.  
"You already knew what you were!" Derek grinned excitedly, revealing his great white teeth.  
Stiles was scared back, and what he tried to cover up was actually seen by Derek at a glance. Who is he facing? Or what creature? What is his purpose?  
Derek mouth rose, showing his claws, and slowly cut a hole in the inside of the wrist. The skirt that slowly drags over the floor is a fatal temptation for a gentleman. At the moment, the blood that moves slowly along Derek's arm is a fatal temptation for Stiles. It is like a graceful young girl generally caught Stiles's attention.  
"Don't you taste it?" Derek put his arm in front of Stiles.  
Stiles's eyes have turned golden yellow, and her teeth have begun to elongate. He longed for blood and longed for sweet blood with a slight rust. His whole body's cells are shouting at that demand.  
Blood!  
Blood!  
Derek was thrilled to see the changes of Steve. He stared at the young vampire. This is the first time he saw a vampire change. It is a wonderful feeling to witness the birth of the ancient mysterious and noble creature. He gave his arm religiously but was pushed away.  
Stacey gasped, hoping to press the urge to suck blood from instinct. Things go counter-productive and the smell of Derrick's blood is filled with air. The erratic scent is like a grinning leprechaun, entangled with the instinct to induce blood-sucking.  
"What does it feel like to be a vampire? Is blood really sweet?" Derek asked excitedly. The vampire race he only heard in the story of his mother, Steve's everything is novel to him.  
"What?!" With the only reason, Stiles wanted to resist the temptation of blood.  
Derek laughed. "Your body is eager for blood. I can feel it."  
Stiles looked at him puzzled.  
Derek proudly smiled. "I am a werewolf and I can feel it by nature. Have you tasted the fresh blood that was just moving with the blood vessels?"  
Thinking about his feelings of eating prey, Derek couldn't help but lick his lips. Teeth rubbed his lips, and the blood gathered little by little, and at the same time there was the instinct that Stiles tried to suppress. He stared at Derek's lips, his eyes full of longing.  
"Do you want to?" Derek gently cut a shallow hole in his neck, the sweet taste once again hit Stiles's brain.He nodded unconsciously.  
Derek moved closer and looked straight into Stiles's eyes. "Now, release your inner beast."  
This sentence is like a magical power, defeating the Stiles's reason on the cliff. He opened his mouth and leaned on Derek's neck, and the sweet taste gushed instantly. He is excited and greedy sucking rare treasures.  
"It's a wild beast, biting and quasi-hit." Derek gently touched Steve's head and comforted the turbulent youth. "Good boy, let it go, let it go."  
Stiles, who is full of drinks, listens to his mouth and relaxes. His eyes became bright red, and the flamboyant beauty of the outsider. Derek has never seen such a touching red skull. Glamorous people are crazy, in order to be each other's eyes, even if they give up their lives. The remaining traces of blood slide down Stiles's lip, but he stumbled with his tongue.  
Looking at this kind of Stiles, Derek suddenly feels dry-mouthed and can't help swallowing. When he was just about to do something, the prisoner's door was opened.  
"Yes, hey, brother, the rest of the way is up to you. I'm afraid to get there." The prisoner driver patted Steve's shoulder lovingly and was ready to leave.  
"Fear is really exciting and I like it."  
Stiles's words left Derek and the driver in the dark. They saw the tilt of Stiles's head tilted down in a subtle arc. The driver looked at the strange smile and suddenly felt a bit cool behind him. Stiles looked up, a pair of red and glamorous eyes panicked the driver.  
Monster!  
The first moment of seeing the eyes, the driver appeared in the word, but he lost the opportunity to express his inner thoughts. When he was still in panic, Stiles bite into his neck with precision and sucked his blood in one breath. Clean action made Derek breathless. He really looks good.  
Withdrawing the body, Stiles's closed eyes still linger on the intoxicating taste between the lips and teeth.  
Derek Lil left the body. Stiles leaned against the tree and watched him playfully. "You can't tell. You're pretty smooth."  
Derek laughed.  
"Let's go," Steve patted Derek on the shoulder. "No more, Gerrard's volunteers are coming."  
"You don't worry about the police?"  
Stiles smiled, with a condescending contempt. He kicked and kicked Derrick's newly-filled soil. "Police? Oh, that's it? I still don't see it. Let's go, the darkness is coming."  
Derek was attracted by such a Stiles, followed him slyly.  
The darkness came with a thick fog to the outside of the house of love, covering the shadows of the forest. The night came completely and swallowed up all the light.


End file.
